


Правильный мир

by Harly_Packs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mystic-AU, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Стива называют парнем со странностями. Но идут за ним без колебаний, а это единственное, что важно





	Правильный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Войны до бесконечности"

p>Запах камфоры и уксуса пропитывает всю комнату. Медленно выплывая из забытья, Стив открывает глаза и видит усталое, но такое родное лицо.

– Мам, Баки еще не приходил?

– Что, сынок? – мама быстро вытирает глаза и наклоняется над ним. – Какой Баки?

– Мой друг... – сипло шепчет Стив, даже простой разговор отбирает слишком много сил. На лоб привычно ложится пропитанная водой с уксусом ткань.

– Нет, не приходил. Никто не приходил. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Он должен был зайти... он обязательно зайдет, он обещал. Ты пустишь его?

– Конечно, – слезы все-таки катятся по ее лицу. – Все, что хочешь, сынок, только поправляйся... господи, спаси его...

Но Стив уже не слышит, закрывая глаза и снова проваливаясь в горячечное беспамятство.

 

Громила Мэйсон подлавливает его за магазином Вистона и приветствует болезненным ударом в плечо. Он злорадно смеется, когда Стив отшатывается и яростно сжимает кулаки. Баки сегодня подрабатывает у отца в магазине – и скотина Мэйсон это отлично знает, вот только Стив и без Баки вполне способен за себя постоять, и враг пропускает пару несильных ударов, прежде чем Стив завершает бой между мусорных баков. К сожалению, полных.

Стив поднимается, с трудом отряхивая штаны и рубашку от налипших картофельных очистков и клятвенно обещая, что больше не позволит застать себя врасплох. Вот только Баки опять будет ворчать, что пропустил все веселье. А потом Мейсон неделю будет светить фингалом и обходить Стива десятой дорогой.

До следующего раза, потому что если неприятности не находят Стива, Стив находит их сам.

 

Стив рассматривает плакат с нарисованными бравыми пехотинцами в касках и новенькой форме, но вместо гордости испытывает глухую обиду и злость. Там, на фронте, воюют сейчас американские солдаты, и где-то там сейчас Баки. Он служит в 107 пехотном, как отец Стива – удивительное совпадение, если подумать. Стив тоже мечтает попасть в этот полк. 

Но его не берут никуда.

И Стив пробует раз за разом, в графах меняются возраст, данные о родителях и место жительства : Данбери, Нью-Хейвен, Парамус. Не меняется только вердикт – "Не пригоден". Он комкает в кулаке справку и пробует снова. 

И в конце концов, у него получается.

 

Стив Роджерс получает назначение в СНР – Стратегический Научный Резерв и шанс на то, на что не мог надеяться даже в самых смелых мечтах.

На стенах мигают и переливаются разноцветные лампочки, как в витринах на Рождество. Пэгги – агент Картер – беспокойно кружит вокруг, нервничает даже Говард. Стива и самого трясет: от холода – все детали кресла под голой спиной и руками просто ледяные, – от нервного возбуждения и, наконец, от страха. А вдруг ничего не выйдет? Вдруг доктор Эрскин ошибся?! Тогда его просто вернут домой, потому что кому нужен солдат, который даже винтовку в руках с трудом держит?

А еще он не ожидал, что это будет настолько больно.

Все шприцы вонзаются в тело одновременно, мышцы сводит, как во время судорог, и Стив почти чувствует, как вместе с кровью по жилам струится что-то другое, жгучее и холодное. И вместе с иглами его пронзает осознание – до этого момента Стив ни разу не подумал, что просто может умереть. Что его здоровье не позволит сработать чудесной сыворотке. А затем становится немного легче и он незаметно выдыхает от облегчения, пока его кресло разворачивается и стальные створки аппарата смыкаются со всех сторон. Слышится умиротворяющее гудение и металл вокруг начинает нагреваться, а затем кровь внутри словно вскипает.

И Стив кричит.

Встревоженные голоса за створками сливаются в беспокойный шум, он слышит Пэгги, и слышит Эрскина, который командует выключение. Потому что Стив не выдержал, экспермент провалился. А значит он вернется домой, он сам лишил себя единственного шанса воевать. Воевать плечом к плечу с Баки. 

Стив распахивает глаза и давит в себе крик.

Нет, он не может отступить, не может сдастся! Потому что Баки бы выдержал, Баки ни за что не сдался бы. 

– Нет! – кричит Стив. – Не надо! Я выдержу!

И он выдерживает, а американская армия получает своего идеального солдата. К сожалению, единственного.

 

Он становится национальным героем и капитаном, не сделав ни единого выстрела. Стив не там, где нужен, но время все равно летит незаметно. Буффало, Филадельфия, Чикаго и снова Нью-Йорк. Города, про которые он слышал, и многие другие. Стив легко поднимает на руки детей, девушек и мотоциклы, а толпа готова носить на руках самого Капитана Америку.

И когда спустя полгода он все-таки пересекает океан, то даже не испытывает былого подъема. Да, Стив здесь, совсем рядом с линией фронта, но у него связаны руки – обмотаны праздничной мишурой и цветными лентами. Он единственный в этом большом и шумном военном лагере, чье оружие – бутафорский щит, и окружен девушками в коротких юбках, и это правильно и честно, что девушки здесь пользуются куда большим успехом, чем символ нации. 

Стив листает альбом, часть страниц уже сморщились от непрекращающегося дождя. Обезьянка в звездно-полосатой форме смотрит на него с сочувствием. 

– Зачем я здесь? – спрашивает он у Пэгги. 

Стиву хочется пожаловаться – не на своих зрителей, пропахших настоящим порохом и кровью, а на себя, на полковника Филлипса и сенатора Бранта, на обстоятельства, загнавшие его в бессмысленную и нелепую ловушку, но, в отличие от обезьянки, Пэгги отказывается его жалеть. Она упрекает и пытается подбодрить одновременно, а Стив смотрит, как из грузовика с красным крестами на бортах выгружают носилки с ранеными, и чуть не пропускает самое главное.

– Сто седьмой?! – он вскидывает голову.

Баки! 

Как он мог забыть?!

 

Тюрьма в Аццано сырая и холодная, а пленники сидят в железных клетках, как животные в цирке. И людей куда больше, чем он ожидал увидеть, солдаты не только из сто седьмого, но и других полков. Стив поспешно открывает железные двери, выпускает пленных, и задает всем один и тот же вопрос:

– Сержант Джеймс Барнс, кто-нибудь слышал про Джеймса Барнса?

– Может, он в изоляторе? – наконец неуверенно говорит кто-то из солдат.

– Оттуда не возвращаются, – откликается другой, но Стив уже бежит вперед по коридору. Он должен успеть, а Баки должен быть жив и дождаться Стива.

Стив обшаривает помещения одно за другим, смотрит на жуткие машины и железные столы. В сердце все сильнее закрадывается страх – здесь нет живых, здесь пахнет смертью, кровью и предсмертным потом. Он на секунду зажмуривается: "Господи, пусть он будет жив! Пусть он только будет жив" и снова бросается вперед. Баки здесь и Стив найдет его.

И он находит, в заброшенной комнате с непонятными механизмами, с пустыми столами рядом. Баки жив и, кажется, относительно в порядке, хотя не сразу узнает его.

– Стив... – бормочет он и его слабая улыбка зажигает сердце.

– Я здесь, – хрипло отвечает Стив, чувствуя, как голос изменяет ему. – Я пришел за тобой.

 

Стив собирает команду – свою команду, из тех, кто за короткий бой и недолгий поход обратно успели показать себя как настоящие бойцы и просто отличные ребята. И они не подводят – переглядываются, но соглашаются, все как один.

Баки сидит у стойки в одиночестве, это не очень похоже на него. Впрочем, он после плена сам не свой, а Стив только рад составлять ему компанию как можно чаще.

Баки не хочет идти за Капитаном Америка – единственный из всех. Но он единственный идет за упрямым сопляком из Бруклина.

Они сидят в баре, когда Стива находит Пэгги и это приятно, хотя и очень неожиданно и немного странно. Она идет через зал в узконосых туфельках и в платье, красном как кровь, словно только что сошла с чистых тротуаров Ковент Гарден – невероятная в этом прокуренном царстве джина, пива и скабрезных шуток. Она идет – и разговоры словно обрезает, смолкает даже расстроенное пианино. Пэгги напряжена как струна, и акцент режет слух сильнее обычного, она напряжена настолько, что словно не замечает стоящего рядом Баки, впрочем, они оба до странного бестактны друг с другом. И Баки первый раз в жизни получает отказ, а Стив – самое настоящее приглашение на танец, и Баки выглядит настолько обескураженным, что Стив платит за обоих, за свое пиво и за виски Баки, к которому тот так и не притронулся. 

 

Стив возвращается в расположение части в полной темноте. Забирается в свою палатку – она достаточно вместительна, чтобы на ночь было где раскатать второй спальник. Стив садится поверх постели и устало прикрывает глаза. Баки возится в своем спальнике, значит, тоже не спит. 

– Где это тебя носило? – конец фразы заглушает отчаянный зевок. 

– Я же говорил... – пыхтя, Стив наощупь стаскивает ботинки. – В штабе.

– В штабе? – Баки окончательно просыпается. – Полковник сменил свой одеколон на Герлен?

Стив чувствует, что неудержимо краснеет.

– О чем это ты?

– Ой, ну мне-то не ври, я и в темноте вижу, что у тебя рожа довольная. Стоп... дай-ка угадаю, – Баки шуршит одеялом, придвигаясь ближе. – Эй, сопляк, правда, что ли?!

– Так, никаких подробностей! – поспешно предупреждает Стив. Он ложится, и накрывается одеялом, отчаянно надеясь на завершение разговора. Однако у Баки как всегда свое мнение по поводу оправдания чужих надежд.

– Нужны мне твои подробности, – бормочет он. – Однако, наш бравый капитан больше не девственник... Это надо будет отметить!

Стив вспыхивает и локтем тычет в темноту рядом и, судя по оханью, попадает куда надо.

– Нечего отмечать, Баки, угомонись. Мы просто... просто поцеловались.

– А, всего лишь поцеловались... – разочарованно тянет Баки. – Да уж, это на бутылку скотча не тянет. Первый поцелуй – это максимум на пару бутылок пива. 

– И он не первый, – подумав, сообщает Стив.

– Ого. Да кто-то не терял времени, пока я защищал Америку в окопах Италии.

Стив молчит.

– Да ладно тебе, – придвинувшись, Баки шутливо бьет его кулаком в плечо. – Рассказывай давай.

– Еще месяц назад, – со вздохом сдается Стив. – Девчонка из кордебалета. 

– М-м-м... и как ее звали?

– Джейн... нет, подожди, Джоан!

– Господи, Стив! – Баки тихо смеется в темноте. Он так и не отодвинулся и не убрал руку, она давит на грудь приятной теплой тяжестью. – Ты не помнишь, как звали твою первую девчонку?

– Ну что? Это вышло... как-то случайно, – Стив хмурится. Это точно было после выступления в Нью-Йорке... нет, в Вашингтоне! И Джоан... – или все-таки это была Джейн? Она точно была в короткой юбке – но все девушки были в коротких юбках. И от нее совершенно точно пахло сладкой туалетной водой, а от волос крепким мужским табаком. Она поцеловала Стива первая и положила его руку себе на бедро, и все это было таким неловким, что Стив готов был заорать от радости, когда в дверь постучали... 

Он все еще пытается вспомнить имя, но Баки мешает – молчит, но ерзает, словно улегся на сучок. Стив чувствует на щеке и шее горячее дыхание, вдыхает привычную смесь - крепкий запах мужского тела, дыма от костра и оружейной смазки, и в этот момент у него встает – стремительно, крепко и неотвратимо. 

Словно почувствовав неладное, Баки неохотно отодвигается.

– Да бог с ней, с твоей Джоан, – бормочет он, отворачиваясь и снова накрываясь спальником. – В любом случае, Стив... – из-под одеяла голос Баки звучит глухо и странно. – Я рад за тебя.

– Я тоже... – хрипло отвечает Стив, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. – Кажется, я тоже рад. 

– За вас с Пэгг, – поясняет Баки. – Хотя я ей и не нравлюсь.

– Брось, как ты можешь не нравиться, – очнувшись, бормочет Стив и медленно переводит дыхание.

Баки не отвечает.

 

Однако Пэгги в самом деле не нравится Баки. По крайней мере, она всегда напрягается, когда слышит от Стива его имя.

– Стив, – она ловит его уже у выхода из штаба. – Возьмите завтра снайпера для прикрытия. 

– Снайпера? Но зачем? – Стив действительно не понимает. – У нас же есть.

– Ну да, конечно же. Твой Баки, – лицо ее как всегда делается нейтрально-вежливым. – Стив, пожалуйста. Возьми снайпера... второго.

Стив качает головой и улыбается.

– Не нужно. И не переживай – Баки отлично способен позаботиться обо мне и наших ребятах.

Он уходит, не замечая, как Картер кусает губы, напряженно глядя ему вслед. Как бы ни была важна их миссия по уничтожению Гидры, он не станет отбирать у других отрядов таких ценных бойцов как снайпер. 

И винтовка Баки хранит его отряд.

 

В феврале в Италии уже цветут первые фиалки, но в горах еще лежит снег. Ветер хлещет снежной крошкой и выдувает последние крохи тепла из-под одежды. Столпившись у рации, Коммандос прячутся от ледяных порывов за скальным выступом. Стив становится так, чтобы прикрывать Баки, но тот стоит на самом краю в своей неизменной куцей синей куртке, словно не замечая ни мороза, ни пронизывающего ветра. Он закуривает, прикрывая сигарету ладонью, и спокойно смотрит на Стива.

– Страшно?

– Нет.

– Никогда не умел врать. Хочешь, я пойду первым?

– Конечно, нет, – Стив слегка повышает голос. – Первым иду я. И страхую вас. 

Коммандос переглядываются, но никто не пытается присоединиться к их разговору. Баки так и не сошелся близко ни с кем из отряда, это немного странно – Бак всегда был компанейским парнем, общительным и веселым. Однако на памяти Стива ни один из Коммандос ни разу не стрельнул у него сигарету, не позвал выпить трофейного шнапса, пока капитан не видит, не позвал с собой к девочкам в соседний городок. 

"Я невидимка, Стив, – вспоминает он. – Я превращаюсь в тебя".

Впрочем, Стива и самого называют парнем со странностями. Но идут за ним без колебаний, а это единственное, что сейчас важно.

 

На столе полковника груды бумаг, но Стив видит только свой отчет – белый лист, исписанный его собственным крупным почерком. В штабе полно народу – все оживленно обсуждают хорошие новости, но Филлипс хмурится, словно у него болит зуб. 

– Капитан! – рявкает он, со всей силы стучит ладонью по столу, заставляя вздрогнуть тяжелую чернильницу. – Что это, черт возьми, такое?!

Голоса за спиной словно обрезает.

– Не надо, – пытается вмешаться Пэгги.

– Нет уж! Вы просили, и я молчал, но больше я молчать не собираюсь! – он смотрит на Стива тяжелым взглядом. – Капитан, в сто седьмом никогда не было сержанта Барнса – ни полтора года назад, ни во время битвы под Аццано. Колсон, Мэттисон, Валенски, четыре Джонсона – и ни одного Джеймса Барнса. Ни среди рядовых, ни среди сержантов. Вы вывели из плена четыреста человек, но и там не было никакого Барнса. Вот он, – хлопает ладонью по бумагам на столе, – этот список. Можете просмотреть сами. А это... – Филлипс трясет рапортом Роджерса, пытаясь подобрать слова, и наконец припечатывает: – Полный бред. Капитан, вы блестяще выполнили задание, и никого не потеряли во время операции. Вас было шестеро – шестеро и вернулось.

– Разрешите идти? – непослушными губами произносит Стив и разворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа. Он уходит из штаба, не слыша обращенных к нему поздравлений. 

Если бы только это могло быть правдой. Как бы он хотел, чтобы генерал был прав. Чтобы Баки сидел сейчас в баре. Или отсыпался в общей комнате: "Стив, дай поспать, мы же заслужили, не так ли? Взяли самого Золу...". Но Баки больше нет, Баки погиб, прикрывая своего капитана его собственным щитом. Разбился о скалы, и даже тела никто и никогда не найдет в этих бесконечных заснеженных горах. 

А Стив остался один.

 

Пэгги находит его позже, в разгромленном бомбежками баре. Она поднимает стул, отряхивая от пыли и штукатурки и садится напротив.

– Я даже не могу напиться, – Стив смотрит на стоящую перед ним бутылку. Ром обжигает горло, но пьется как вода.

Стив переводит взгляд, он ждет, что Пэгги тоже скажет сейчас что-нибудь о том, что Баки не погиб – но он не жив, а просто никогда не существовал. Но Пэгги молчит.

– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – наконец устало говорит она. 

– Ты читала рапорт? – Пэгги кивает. – Тогда ты знаешь, что это не так. Он всегда берег наш отряд. А я не смог его уберечь.

– Ты сделал все, что мог. Ты верил в своего друга? Тогда перестань терзать себя, не отнимай у Барнса право личного выбора. Он погиб с верой, что ты того стоишь.

Пэгги смотрит ему в глаза, не отводя взгляда, и почему-то именно в этот момент Стив наконец-то осознает – Баки больше нет.

И никогда не было.

 

Ветер врывается в разбитое лобовое стекло самолета, засыпая приборы ледяной крупой. Решение приходит легко и чувствуется таким правильным, что страх на секунду отпускает. 

– Я утоплю самолет, – говорит Стив. – Это мой выбор.

Он слышит слезы в голосе и дыхании Пэгги, и выжимает штурвал. Самолет резко уходит вниз, все в кабине трясется от перегрузки, часы с портретом скользят по приборной доске.

Стив отключает связь. Пусть все кончится быстрее.

Баки.

"Я здесь, Стиви".

– Баки... это правда? Я выдумал тебя?

"Стив".

– Господи, я же помню – мама все время твердила: "Стиви, иди, поиграй с другими мальчиками". Но я всегда хотел играть только с тобой.

"Стив...".

– Но... но если это я тебя придумал... значит там, в поезде – это я тебя убил?

"Ты не виноват".

Пелена облаков расходится и видно черную воду на границе снега.

– Я виноват. И мне страшно. Баки, ты прав, мне всегда было страшно, но я не позволял себе... потому что ты бы не испугался. 

"Брось, сопляк, при чем тут я? Ты просто всегда был слишком упрям, чтобы поддаться".

Земля приближается, Стив чувствует, как Баки кладет руки поверх его, и закрывает глаза.

– Ты не оставишь меня больше?

"Я с тобой, Стив. До конца".

Удар. Боль.

Холод, бесконечный оглушающий холод и темнота.

 

* * *

Новый мир яркий, шумный и пугающе чужой. Но Стив привыкает к нему – так же упрямо и методично, как привык все делать в жизни. И в какой-то момент понимает, что новый мир не так уж и плох.

А с одиночеством Стив смирился еще в прошлом веке. 

Проходит месяц, прежде чем Стив доходит до выставки в Смитсоновском институте. Вокруг очень много звезд и красно-белых полос, гораздо больше, чем он видел за всю свою жизнь. Стив рассматривает старые фотографии, проходит мимо витрин, думая о том, насколько странно видеть за стеклом вещи, которыми пользовался годами. Теперь это музейные экспонаты. Вслед за стайкой перешептывающихся детишек он переходит в следующий зал и замирает, словно получив удар под дых. 

С огромного стенда на него в упор смотрит Баки.

Он выглядит так же, каким Стив помнит его, – сосредоточенный и строгий, и только где-то в самой глубине глаз притаилась мягкая смешинка.

Не видя больше ничего вокруг, Стив подходит ближе, трогает пальцами стекло, словно слепой, – и к нему уже спешит смотритель, но почти сразу ахает и почтительно отступает. В зале нарастает шум – его заметили и узнали – и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от лица Баки, Стив поспешно сбегает.

– Почему мне никто не сказал?! – он врывается в общую комнату, взглядом в первую очередь отыскивая агента Коулсона.

– Не сказал – что? 

– Там, в музее... Сегодня я был в музее! Фил, скажите, вы же все знаете - сколько было Коммандос?

– Шестеро, – неуверенно говорит Коулсон. – Ну да, шестеро. Дуган, Джонс, Морита, Фэлсворт, Жак Дернир и Барнс. С тобой семеро.

– Стоп, ты сказал – Барнс? Баки Барнс?

– Все верно, Джеймс Бьюкинен Барнс. Знаменитый снайпер Коммандос, единственный, кто... кхм, погиб, – он умолкает, с тревогой глядя на Стива. – Что-то не так?

Стив вытирает взмокший лоб. Как это возможно? Он только, наконец, смирился с тем, что в старом мире не существовало Баки, а теперь оказывается, он существует в новом? Хотя нет, в новом мире его тоже не существует – Баки Барнс погиб, сорвался с поезда в сорок четвертом году. 

 

Стив приходит на выставку как на работу и, натянув бейсболку поглубже, подолгу бродит по залам. Он пересмотрел уже все киноленты, которые хранятся в архиве и везде, на всех фотографиях и кадрах рядом с Капитаном Америка стоит его сержант – Джеймс Барнс. 

Баки. 

Теплым июньским днем Стив приходит в музей в последний раз и долго стоит перед портретом в центральном зале. Он похоронил Баки уже дважды, и теперь хоронит в третий.

Но в снах Баки по-прежнему живой.

 

Стив не узнает убийцу на крыше в момент покушения на Фьюри, но на мосту уже нет места сомнениям. Они дерутся, непримиримо и жестоко, пока в какой-то момент Стив не срывает с противника маску, ловит всего один взгляд таких знакомых светлых глаз – и старый мир рушится.

Баки смотрит на него как на незнакомца, но Стиву хватает одного взгляда, он узнает его через семьдесят лет, как узнал бы и через тысячу.

Стив ошеломлен – настолько, что без сопротивления позволяет заковать себя в наручники, потому что Гидра, устраивающая открытую перестрелку в центре города, захватившая изнутри Щ.И.Т., отлично укладывается в мозаику безумного нового мира – мира, в котором есть Баки, воскресший и реальный.

Позже Стив жадно перебирает все, что успел запомнить. Непривычно широкие плечи, крепкая фигура. Резкие, более грубые черты лица. И глаза, мучительно знакомые, и злость, и ярость. И ни тени узнавания. И мгновенная растерянность, когда Стив позвал его по имени.

И Стив сомневается, так же отчаянно, как когда-то верил в его существование. Потому что поверить страшно.

– Как это может быть? – повторяет он.

Мария только пожимает плечами.

– Плечом к плечу с тобой дерется бог, а ты задаешь такие вопросы. Все возможно. Не все понятно.

– Я полжизни прожил, рассказывая людям о несуществующем друге. И только для меня он был реальным.

Наташа хлопает его по плечу здоровой рукой.

– Возможно, только ты видел тот мир правильным.

 

Стив думает, он пытается понять. Может, Баки попал сюда из другого мира, а может, это Стив перепутал вселенные и оказался здесь. А может, его прошлая жизнь была всего лишь эхом от чьей-то другой, настоящей жизни другого Стива, у которого всегда был Баки, поэтому тот и не узнал его... Но даже если это так, если он по какой-то причине занял чужое место, он не может подвести того, другого Стива, и должен позаботиться о Баки за него. 

И когда позже они снова сходятся лицом к лицу, в голове и сердце Стива больше нет сомнений. Он дерется отчаяннее, чем дрался бы только за свою жизнь – потому что в его руках сейчас судьба всего мира, который наконец-то чувствуется таким правильным, и Стив обязан его сберечь. Чтобы Баки с его Стивом было, где жить.

 

Спасенный мир продолжает меняться, но Стив уже не думает о причинах, он просто живет. И ищет Баки – упрямо и неутомимо, рассматривая все, даже самые невероятные варианты, хватаясь за любую ниточку, за любую зацепку. Баки прячется – очень хорошо, слишком хорошо, это становится ясно по остывшим, упущенным следам. И снова сражается, так же упрямо, как делал это всю жизнь, когда мир, вернувший ему Баки, снова пытается его забрать. И Стив снова дерется, защищает, убеждает, и снова не дает себя убить. И тащит из воды, испытывая смутное чувство дежа вю.

 

Баки приходит себя не быстро, и Стив смотрит на его измученное лицо, ненадолго отложив мысли о всем прочем. О Соглашении, вертолетах в небе и чужих зловещих и неясных планах. 

Однако, свой или чужой, а мир, кажется, снова надо спасать, и когда Баки наконец приходит в себя, Стив снова собран и хладнокровен. 

– С каким Баки я говорю? – спрашивает он. 

– Твою мать звали Сара. В ботинки вместо стелек ты запихивал газеты.

Баки усмехается углом рта – и Стив невольно вздрагивает, потому что усталая болезненная улыбка так сильно напоминает ту, которой Баки встретил его когда-то давным-давно в Аццано.

– Так они дольше не промокали, – хрипло говорит Стив. – Баки... Ты помнишь меня? Именно меня?

– А кого еще-то? Этого парня, – он бросает быстрый взгляд на Сэма, – я точно не знаю. Хотя уверен, что вижу не в первый раз.

Стив задыхается, в голове теснятся тысячи вопросов, и он задает первый попавшийся.

– Я болел пневмонией зимой, ты помнишь?

– Конечно, – Баки вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд. – Меня тогда долго не пускали к тебе.

– Мама обещала, что пустит, когда температура спадет. 

– Между прочим, я две недели таскался к тебе под окна, а ты хоть бы выглянул разок.

– Эй, я чуть не помер тогда!.. 

 

– Расскажи мне еще, – просит Стив чуть позже. 

Пожимая плечами, Баки рассказывает – все подряд, что помнит, а Стив жадно слушает. Старых воспоминаний гораздо больше, чем новых, и Стив понимает, почему, но остается почти спокоен, потому что вместе они справятся с чем угодно. И мир с Баки - правильный мир.

И когда приходит время очередной битвы, Баки снова встает за левым плечом, а Стив в этот раз для разнообразия защищает не мир от Баки, а наоборот. И не от врагов, а от бывших друзей. Но Баки как когда-то давно – как всегда было – теперь рядом, и все хорошо.

 

Без левой руки Баки не выглядит беспомощным или жалким, разве что непривычно задумчив. Стив думает о том, что Баки всегда действовал решительно, что бы он ни затевал, начиная от детских игр и заканчивая приглашениями на двойное свидание.

Что же, сегодня его очередь быть решительным. Потому что в сегодняшней битве ему особенно никак нельзя проиграть.

– Я против того, чтобы ты ложился в крио, – заявляет он.

– Подожди, – Баки удивленно вскидывает глаза, – мы же вроде еще вчера обо всем договорились. Сам сказал, что все понимаешь. Ты что, соврал?

– Не соврал, а ошибся. Я не понимаю и не позволю тебе сделать это. Хочешь, считай меня эгоистом, но я полжизни прожил без тебя. И больше не собираюсь терять ни единого дня.

– Звучит немного двусмысленно, не думаешь? – после паузы криво усмехается Баки, глядя куда угодно, но не в глаза.

– А мне плевать. У нас уже есть три идеи, как можно тебе помочь, и я не вижу причин, почему ты должен провести это время замороженным, как коровья туша в кузове рефрижератора.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но осекается и спустя мгновение усмехается. 

– Долорес.

– Дот, – соглашается Стив.

– Ты всегда помнил, как зовут моих девушек.

– В отличие от тебя.

– Ну твоих-то я помню. Хотя их немного было... Шэрон. Джоан. Или Джейн. Пэгги.

– Ты помнишь? – у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

– Конечно. Ночью, в палатке под Пассау. Разговор про твой первый поцелуй. Ты вернулся, весь такой счастливый... помню, я потом еще здорово пожалел, что спросил. 

Стив смотрит на него во все глаза, чувствуя, как щеки предательски теплеют, потому что он тоже хорошо все помнит. Много раз вспоминал – даже тут, в новом веке. Терпкий запах хвои и дым тлеющего костра. Жесткость солдатского одеяла, и уютная темнота палатки, и радость, что его есть кому ждать и к кому возвращаться. И горячее дыхание и мурашки по всему телу, и мучительное неуместное возбуждение, и стыд, и бессонница...

– Но ты же тогда сказал, что рад за меня.

– Соврал.

– Что?

– Я соврал, – спокойно повторяет Баки, глядя в упор. – Отлично помню, что хотелось сдохнуть от ревности. Так что знаешь что, Роджерс, очень тебя прошу, избавь меня от подробностей своей личной жизни. Прости, если немного грубо, но очень уж давно хотелось тебе это сказать.

– Да я кажется завязал с девушками...

– Чего так?

Стив смотрит, а потом делает шаг вперед и крепко обнимает Баки, утыкаясь лицом в волосы, и расплывается в счастливой улыбке, когда спустя мгновение чувствует такое же сильное ответное объятие.

– Нашел правильного партнера.


End file.
